Joey Sosa
Richmond, California | music = "Rain Man" by Ya Boy | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "The Winged Bull" | will = | wont = | trainer = | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | record = 2-1 | winpct=40 | wins=2 | losses=3 | handler = Joey Sosa | debut = Insanity LIVE from Waikiki Beach (February 22, 2009) | record = 2-3 | accomplishments = | retired = Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge (June 19, 2009) }} Joey Sosa (also known as The Winged Bull, or The Bull) was an Assyrian-American professional e-wrestler and boxer. He worked for Lords of Pain Wrestling on its Insanity brand. Early life Joey Sosa grew up in San Francisco's Bay Area in the city of Richmond, California. Living in a small project building apartment which his parents rented, Sosa always had the desire to achieve "greatness", something that, because of the situation in which he grew up, was near impossible to achieve. The most important thing that he learned as a child, according to Sosa, was the pride of being Assyrian, the indigenous ancient people of Mesopotamia, of which his father taught him at a young age. When he just turned 15, Sosa's father was shot and killed while buying milk from a grocery store. The death was blowing to the entire family, who then resorted to soup kitchens and government checks to help the 2 jobs him and his mother already worked. Life was definitely not easy for the family, especially with a baby sister in the family that he was then obligated to provide for. Boxing career Sosa, considered a "softy" in his youth, was suddenly ignited with anger, fueled by the death of his father. He found a love in the sport of boxing at the age of 15 and, aided by his new father figure and trainer Robby, found instant success. He was a young phenom, winning multiple WCCYBL Amateur Boxing Titles in his weight class, and earning nicknames such as the "Pride of Assyria" and "The Winged Bull", a nickname he still uses today. During a fight on September 13, 2002, Sosa killed an opponent while defending the WCCYBL Title; this would later have a profound impact on Sosa, worsening his pessimistic attitude towards life. Despite this, he continued his success, using his father's death as a motivation to find the success his parents failed to find themselves. His boxing career came to a sudden end after a highly controversial fight in December 2008, in which Sosa lost his title, ending his undefeated streak. Robby threw in the towel in the 11th round, just as Sosa was about to knock his opponent out and retain the belt. After finding out that Robby fixed the fight in order to save their gym, King's Boxing Gym on MacDonald Avenue in Richmond, Sosa retired from the sport, losing the trust of everyone he loved in the process. He was later signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling, where he is eager to unleash his anger and frustration, and to become a champion in yet another field of combat. Wrestling career Sosa made his e-wrestling debut at Insanity LIVE from Waikiki Beach in a triple threat match versus Saint Steve and Savage. Prior to the match he was attacked in his gym by Saint Steve while bench pressing, piercing his larynx and sending him to the hospital. He still fought, however, and won his debut, pinning Savage after hitting The Winged Bull. Sosa later lost a 5-Man Hardcore Gauntlet Match for the #1 contendership to the LPW Hardcore Championship at Resurrection in Tokyo, Japan. He was pinned by Killswitch after being tasered, giving him his first career loss. Following the match, Sosa engaged in a locker room brawl with Pen, former LPW World Heavyweight Champion, who was frustrated after his own loss to The Rabbi for the LPW Transatlantic Championship earlier that night. After another confrontation with Pen at Insanity LIVE from Sydney, Sosa won his second match alongside Shock in a tag-team contest against Justus and Genocide. The match held heavy implications for Body Count, a pay-per-view event in which winners on shows leading up to the event build up a "body count"; the 5 wrestlers with the highest body counts will challenge X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in a DeathCube Match at the pay-per-view. Sosa earned a body count of two after the match at Insanity LIVE from Sydney, tying him for the lead heading into the next show. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Winged Bull'' (Inverted Death Valley Driver) **''Babylon Lock'' (Standing Ankle Lock) *'Signature Moves' **Spinebuster **Olympic Slam **Fireman's Carry Takeover *'Common Moves' **Samoan Drop **Facebreaker Knee Smash **Spear **Flying Shoulder Block **Strong Punches **Slaps **Chops **Kicks **Tiger Driver **Facelock Jawbreaker **Sleeper Slam **Neckbreaker **Standing Suplex **German Suplex **Snap Suplex **Elbow Drop **Knee Drop Match history :Note: Links under Result direct to the match, links under Promo Score direct to the promo. :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni